coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3050 (30th March 1990)
Plot Sally accuses Kevin of doing all sorts with Steph. Percy thinks the shock of moving killed Harriet and intimates that Mavis and Derek are responsible. Mavis is angry that she had to cope with Harriet's death alone while Derek enjoyed himself at No.6. Derek assures her that he too feels the loss and comforts her with the thought that Harriet lived a long and happy life. Mavis is furious to discover he has already buried Harriet and makes him exhume her so she can be buried in a pet cemetery. Mark tells Kevin he heard Des and Steph talking about a bet involving him. Kevin realises what Steph was up to. Sally ignores Steph at the shop. Derek keeps Harriet in the fridge, where Mavis finds her. Ken admits to Deirdre that he's left the Gazette. She is genuinely upset for him. Steph tells Sally about the bet and tries to reassure her by listing her failed attempts to entice Kevin. The residents find it hilarious that the Wiltons are having a proper burial for Harriet. Rita and Bet hide their laughter for their friends' sake. Sally demands to know why Kevin didn't do anything to put Steph off. He can't answer. To keep his side of the bet, Des walks into the Rovers minus his trousers. Alec throws him out. Sally refuses to let Kevin sleep with her. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Casey's Garage Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken has a confession to make to Deirdre. Will she be understanding? Amid funeral arrangements, Mavis makes another distressing discovery - in a shoebox. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,000,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Derek Wilton: "I feel the loss as well as you, you know." Mavis Wilton: "Do you?" Derek Wilton: "Well of course I do. I loved Harriet too... her chirpy little ways, the friendly peck of a finger when you stuck it through the bars of a morning, cheerful whistle as you went to work... but we must be realistic, Mavis. Harriet was a very old budgie. She'd had a very good life as budgies go. She was well fed and watered, we even gave her presents at Christmas time. She was a lucky little budgie... lucky to be born into such a good home. But now she's completed her life we must be grateful that we could share it with her, not mourn her death... just give thanks that she's been among us." Category:1990 episodes